Apuestas son apuestas
by Chiru Less
Summary: Cuando Judal creía que su situación había caído en el pozo más profundo y oscuro, y que de allí no saldría peor parado...se equivocaba: todo siempre puede ir peor. Entra y anímate a apostar tu también!
1. Chapter 1

Se sentía un completo idiota.

Y eso sólo hacía que la rabia en su interior creciera, y no lograra otra cosa que morderse el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que ya no lo sentía, o en realidad, ya lo había lastimado tanto que ni se molestaba en preocuparse por sentir el dolor o no. Tontamente se tocó los labios con los dedos, para ver si tenía ya sangre. Resopló, mitad risa mitad insulto cuando se dio cuenta de que allí, encerrado en aquella pequeña habitación, en la oscuridad, no veía absolutamente nada.

Se refregó el rostro con ambas manos, con fuerza, limpiándose con violencia las lagrimas que aun caían impunes por sus mejillas. Se odió un poco más cuando notó que le costaba juntar los codos por delante de su cuerpo.

Si, Judal se odiaba a si mismo, más que nunca.

Y es que aún – pese a las explicaciones desesperadas e indignadas al mismo tiempo que los vejestorios de la Organización le daban – no entendía cómo había sucedido aquello. Era tan irrisorio e inverosímil que resultaba estúpido e imposible de creer, salvo por el hecho de que estaba pasando.

Se levantó, molesto, notando que le costaba caminar. No le dolía nada, pero sentía las piernas demasiado…livianas.

Todo culpa de esos infelices de Sindria…o mejor dicho, de ese enano maldito de Aladdin, que tenía esa estúpida y muy molesta costumbre de usar magia que desconocía, o que no sabía en realidad revertir. Como en este caso.

Con una mano temblorosa, deteniendo su andar, se animó a tomar su varita. No sabía como había llegado hasta Kou después de aquello, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo había hecho, hasta que los viejos le habían dicho que no sabían cómo revertir aquello, ni tampoco cómo demonios había logrado escabullirse en esa pequeña habitación – que desconocía su procedencia, porque no conocía a ciencia cierta en qué parte del palacio se encontraba, con lo perdido que estaba – sin que nadie lo viese.

Le tembló aún más cuando apuntó frente a él, a la pared, donde había visto un espejo de cuerpo completo ni bien había entrado y cerrado a canto. Suspiró, asqueado por sus nervios.

Una leve luz surgió de su varita en forma de rayos pequeños, indefensos, pero con la suficiente potencia como para iluminarse a sí mismo y a su alrededor.

Gimió, consternado.

Como la otra mano también le temblaba, le costó elevarla y llegar hasta su pecho. Se palpó a si mismo, en un intento por demostrar que aquello no era real. Joder.

Tenía tetas. Y bastante grandes, como para no notarlas ya a distancia.

Volvió a gemir lastimeramente, y otra vez más, cuando notó que su voz también había cambiado. Se había afinado demasiado, al igual que sus facciones faciales.

Lo que el reflejo del espejo le enseñaba era nada más ni nada menos que una mujer. No él.

Después de varios minutos allí parado, y un poco más calmado, comenzó a inspeccionarse más de cerca y con un poco más de objetividad, en el refugio de la soledad que le brindaba aquel sitio. Su cintura se había estrechado aun más, y pese a que los músculos de su abdomen estaban menos desarrollados, éste se mantenía aun plano. Giró en redondo, notando que se sentía de por si más liviano, y también percatándose con horror de que el pantalón casi se le cae…le quedaba grande. El top que siempre usaba también, pero como ahora tenía pechos, no se notaba. Se acercó un poco más al espejo y se sonrojó, pese a lo idiota del acto. Se estaba tocando lo que eran sus propios pechos, qué había de malo en eso? Se los había imaginado más blandos, más flácidos, pero eran bastante…firmes? No sabía si esa era la palabra.

Sonrojándose aún más, se subió un poco la tela que los cubría. Por el peso o la gravedad, la tela cedió hacia arriba de repente, y sus nuevos pechos quedaron al descubierto en todo su esplendor. Por inercia se cubrió a si mismo, riéndose luego de lo estúpido que parecía haberse vuelto de repente. Se cubrió otra vez, pensando que había una parte mucho peor en todo aquello, y estaba cubierta por los pantalones negros. Maldición.

Qué iba a hacer? Jamás había oído de ningún tipo de magia que lo cambiara a uno de sexo, mucho menos como revertirla…el enano idiota estaba exactamente igual que él, pese a que había sido él quien había provocado aquello. Había huido tan rápido de Sindria que había dejado a medio mundo con la boca abierta, y ahora, con la mente un poco más en frío, notaba cuánto se había equivocado. Tendría que haberlos asesinado a todos, sólo por el hecho de que lo habían visto así. Sinbad incluido.

Cómo iba a salir de allí? Mejor dicho, con qué cuento y con qué coraje iba a cruzar esa puerta? Ya podía oír a Kouha como si lo tuviese delante suyo, riéndose a mandíbula batiente, al muy canalla. Por lo menos no había perdido sus poderes…eso hubiese sido mucho peor, intentó consolarse. Cómo y aun más apremiante…cuándo iba a recuperar su cuerpo?

Cuando bajó un brazo mientras seguía contemplándose, notó que sus pulseras también le quedaban grandes. Enormes, por no decirlo. Se le resbalaban por la muñeca. Frunció el ceño, molesto. Es que algo más se le iba a caer?

Se sobresaltó con espanto y horror al notar que alguien había la puerta. Pero cómo, si él la había cerrado…

La luz cegadora del sol lo iluminó; se hallaba de espaldas, pero aún así, el reflejo en el espejo lo dejó momentáneamente ciego, obligándolo a taparse los ojos con un brazo. En el movimiento brusco, volaron varias pulseras, y se maldijo brutalmente.

\- Ah, Oráculo! Lo siento, no sabía que…O…Judal, eres tú?

El aludido volvió a gemir, y al oír el sonido femenino en su voz, el visitante inoportuno gimió a su vez, sorprendido.

\- Pero qué demonios…?

Judal no podía creer su suerte…de entre todas las personas que lo podían haber encontrado en aquella situación, justo tenía que ser él.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, este es un pequeño juegoXD diganme a quién les gustaría que Judal se encontrase, o mejor dicho...quien les gustaría que descubriera a nuestra adorada Judal en esas condiciones?

El que más votos tenga ganará! animense!

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

\- Aladdin, yo te quiero, pero por lo que más quieras, no te atrevas a traspasar esa puerta!

El grito histérico llegó desde el fondo de la amplia habitación, y pese a que se oía amortiguado por más de 2 puertas y varias paredes que se interponían entre él y el origen del grito, Aladdin podía escucharlo con una claridad ensordecedora. Se sobresaltó ante la afinación inusitada y fina del final, y posteriormente, sólo se oyó un portazo y susurros ofuscados.

Qué había hecho?

Se encontraba en el amplio corredor que daba a la habitación que compartía con Ali baba-kun, plantado detrás de la amplia puerta doble de la misma. Después de aquella declaración, no sabía si hacer caso omiso a la amenaza y entrar, o quedarse allí clavado, como estaba. La segunda opción parecía ser no sólo la más sensata, sino también la única que su mente y su cuerpo lograban soportar.

Se miró a si mismo, bajando la mirada.

Bueno, sólo tenía 12 años. No esperaba encontrar cambios realmente, pero aún así, con una pequeña y sutil esperanza, se palpó el torso; debajo de la tela que cubría su pecho no había mucho, pero podía distinguir dos pequeños montículos. Bueno, algo era algo…lo que sí había visto eran las dos grandes montañas que le habían surgido a Ali baba-kun antes de que éste corriera despavorido, sosteniéndose los pantalones y con ahora un cabello largo y rubio volándole detrás de su corrida. En otras circunstancias hubiera sido entretenido, y hubiese intentado alcanzarlos para saber si eran tan suaves como realmente se veían, sino fuera porque su amigo – ahora amiga, no lo sabía muy bien – parecía estar en un trance histérico.

Qué era lo que había salido mal?

Sería fácil decirse a sí mismo que la culpa de todo la había tenido Judal, como siempre; se había dejado caer desde el cielo, como recordaba en antaño ya había hecho, y como siempre, una discusión pequeña había llevado a otra, y a otra mas grande, y entre un insulto y otro, habían comenzado a atacarse entre sí. Sólo que ésta vez se les había ido la mano a ambos, y habían volado casi la mitad del palacio del tío Sinbad; pero peor aún, cuando pensaba que Judal iba a volar todo Sindria por lo aires, y que él había recurrido a la magia perdida de Solomon que aún habitaba en su interior, y que siempre había usado con una confianza ciega e insoslayable, lo había traicionado. Frunció el ceño, confuso y un poco traicionado…por qué se le había dado en herencia ese tipo de conocimientos? En qué iba a servirle que a su enemigo le salieran pechos en el medio de una batalla?

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le hubiese dado, porque a último momento, Judal logró realizar un escudo con su borg, haciendo rebotar el hechizo, motivo por el cual éste había dado en Ali baba y él. Bueno, suponía que sí lo había afectado, porque ni bien había sucedido la catástrofe, el Magi del Imperio Kou había desaparecido. Se había esfumado literalmente, y no les había regalado ningún insulto, ni ningún otro ataque. O quizás el efecto extraño había sido solo en ellos dos, y a Judal si le había hecho algún tipo de daño…

Aladdin hizo girar su nuevo báculo en el aire, en círculos, mirándolo sin ver; se rompía la cabeza pensando en cómo podía devolverlos a la normalidad nuevamente, pero sus esperanzas se esfumaban cada vez que daba con alguna posible solución: en primer lugar, ni siquiera sabía cómo había realizado semejante hechizo…él simplemente creía que estaba experimentando con alguna especie de variante de la Sabiduría de Solomon, pero se encontró con algo bastante diferente…

Oyó nuevos insultos solapados dentro de la habitación. Qué estaría haciendo Ali baba-kun?

No se quería reír, porque él mismo estaba involucrado en la extraña circunstancia, pero…no podía imaginar a Judal en la misma situación de Ali baba-kun, simplemente era…demasiado! Le habrían salido pechos tan grandes como a su amigo? Quizás ahora fuese más…sensible, o algo así.

\- Aladdin.

El llamado vino de su izquierda. Sinbad avanzaba a paso lento, tranquilo y seguro, por la mitad del pasillo. Su rostro lucía un poco cansado, pero aún así, no se notaba en él rastros de enojo o decepción. A Aladdin le preocupaba también un poco el hecho de que no había sabido contener a Judal pese a todo lo que había estado practicando con Yamuraiha, y no sólo eso, sino que también había sido el mismo Aladdin quien había contribuido a destruir parte del edificio.

\- Tío Sinbad, yo…

\- Qué sucede?

\- Yo…-su voz también había cambiado. Ahora sonaba igual de aguda, pero más femenina. Se aclaró la garganta, extrañado con el cambio.- Lamento lo de…lo de…

\- No te preocupes, Aladdin.- Sinbad colocó una fuerte mano en uno de sus pequeños hombros, apretándolo débilmente.- Si no hubiera sido por ti, todos estaríamos muertos, de seguro. Judal se ha vuelto mucho más violento y temerario últimamente, sin contar con que sus poderes se han incrementado.

\- Lo he notado. Aún así, yo…

\- No pienses en lo que pasó, de verdad. Déjame a mi hacerme cargo de lo que me corresponde. Ahora…

Sinbad carraspeó, inseguro de cómo encarar la pregunta que Aladdin sabía bullía en su mente. Aladdin sonrió, pese a que la situación no tenía mucho de gracioso.

\- Ali baba- kun no sale, no sé que está haciendo…

\- Has probado en golpear?

\- Me ha gritado.

\- Ya veo.- acto seguido, Sinbad golpeó dos veces la puerta, fuerte y seco.- Ali baba, voy a entrar.

\- Espera, tío Sinbad! No creo que sea conveniente!.- Aladdin estaba un poco asombrado por el repentino interés de Sinbad, y considerando el tono de voz que antes había empleado Ali baba-kun con él…

\- No!

Por supuesto, no ayudó el hecho de que Ali baba-kun hubiese gritado en forma tan lastimera, mitad grito, mitad gemido, con esa nueva voz femenina que ahora poseía. Más que alertarlo o detenerlo, el sonido pareció incitar a Sinbad; Aladdin divisó en sus ojos un brillo que ya le había visto antes y no lograba recordar donde, pero le daba muy mala espina…

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, decidido; abrió de un tirón, como quien entra con permiso y a un lugar conocido, y por supuesto, Aladdin ingresó detrás. Como entró sin siquiera pensar, Aladdin se chocó de lleno con la espalda del tío Sinbad, quien se había quedado parado, petrificado, casi en la entrada de la habitación.

Se corrió un poco para mirar.

Bueno, la situación le sonaba conocida…sólo que ésta vez tenia otras…connotaciones.

Ali baba-kun se hallaba sobre la amplia cama que él mismo utilizaba, pero se hallaba arrodillado, más bien con el trasero apuntando al cielo, con unos pantaloncillos nuevos que Aladdin no conocía, por las rodillas…mostrando demasiado. Bien en dirección hacia la puerta.

Ahora entendía por qué el tío Sinbad había frenado en su entrada…había entendido que había obrado mal en no respetar la decisión de Ali baba-kun, de irrumpir así en su intimidad…desvió la mirada del trasero y algo más de lo que mostraba su rubio amigo, y elevó los ojos al rostro de Sinbad.

Tenía la mirada perdida, y a Aladdin le pareció que estaba sangrando por la nariz…podía ser posible algo así?

\- Claro.- una nueva voz, surgida de detrás de Aladdin, los sobresaltó a los tres presentes; Ali baba pareció reaccionar, y como pudo, girando y retorciéndose sobre el colchón, se acomodó la ropa, cubriéndose. – Un segundo de descuido de mi parte, y ya vienes a…a…a…

Aladdin miró al señor Ja'far; estaba rojo, pero no parecía que de la vergüenza, sino de la ira. Miraba al tío Sinbad con una mirada turbia que pocas veces le había visto, y sus puños cerrados, a ambos lados de su cuerpo, temblaban débilmente. En un acto reflejo, el tío Sinbad había elevado los brazos, intentando atajar un ataque imaginario con las manos. Era tal la indignación del peliblanco que se había quedado momentáneamente mudo.

\- Ja'far, no lo entiendes! Sólo vine a evaluar la situación…

\- Si, viniste a evaluar, claramente…vi cómo lo mirabas cuando salió corriendo.- eso último lo había susurrado furiosamente, pero Aladdin había alcanzado a entenderlo.- No te da vergüenza, no tienes ningún limite…

\- Y eso porque no pude ver a Judal…

\- Qué dijiste?

\- Que por lo menos Judal se fue. Imagínate lo que hubiese sucedido si el hechizo de Aladdin no hubiese tenido ningún efecto.

\- Si, en eso tienes razón.- ambos suspiraron, aliviados de que no hubiese entendido o hubiese fingido no entender.- Ahora tenemos que averiguar qué vamos a hacer para volverlos a su forma normal…

\- Disculpen…

Los tres se dieron vuelta.

Ali baba-kun, o la chica que ahora era, los observaba de pie, a unos pocos metros de su posición. El cabello largo y medio ondulado, rubio y de aspecto sedoso, le caía hasta la cintura ahora estrecha, cubriendo su espalda, parte de su rostro y sus brazos; en un acto inconsciente, se cubría los pechos con un brazo, pese a que tenía puesta una blusa que le quedaba bastante ajustada a ese nivel, y con la otra mano, tironeaba de ella hacia abajo, intentando acomodarla. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y por razones que Aladdin no alcanzaba a entender, apretaba fuertemente las piernas.

\- Deja de mirarlo así!

\- No puedo evitarlo! Ten un poco de compasión. Es algo nuevo para mí.- Sinbad lo dijo sin siquiera desviar la mirada.- Ali baba, cómo te sientes?

\- Bien…supongo…Aladdin, qué nos pasó?

Esa misma pregunta le encantaría responder a Aladdin, quien lo observaba de pies a cabeza, intentando contener la risa.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, espero les haya gustado! La **votacion** del primer capitulo se verá reflejada en el tercer capitulo de esta historia!

 **AHORA...qué les gustaría que sucediera con estas dos lindas señoritas?XD o con quien les gustaría que se toparan amorosamente?**

 **Es todo a libre albedrío, asi que escriban sin miedo!**

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones! :D

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! la votacion al final termino, entre la página de face y los reviews de fanfiction:

 **Hakuryuu: 6 votos.**

Kouha: 4 votos.

Kougyoku: 2 votos.

Sinbad: 1 voto.

Koumei: 1 voto.

 **Por lo tanto, quien encontrará a nuestra adorada Judal será Hakuryuu!XD Vamos a ver como le va...**

* * *

\- Vas a cerrar esa puerta, maldito imbécil, en éste mismo instante!.- maldición, mierda. La voz se le había quebrado de lo aguda que le había salido a lo último, y había sonado más a un chillido estrangulado que a una amenaza. Claro, ahora hasta la voz lo traicionaba.

\- Ah! Si, yo…

En el apuro, Judal observó mitad exasperado y furioso, y mitad divertido, como el cuarto príncipe del Imperio, Hakuryuu, trastabillaba hacia atrás, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, y manoteando hacia atrás, luchando por encontrar la jodida puerta. En el camino se tropezó y tumbó cosas desconocidas a la vista del Magi, pero que igual se cayeron al oscuro suelo, produciendo mucho ruido en el proceso.

Finalmente, Hakuryuu logró dar con la dichosa puerta, cerrándola de un sordo golpe, que retumbó en los oídos de ambos. Se quedaron en la oscuridad total, y Judal, en el ambiente cerrado, podía oír la respiración agitada del cuarto príncipe. Chiquillo.

\- Se puede saber qué haces aquí?.- indagó el Magi oscuro, pese a que odiaba su nueva voz. Le molestaba siquiera oírla salir de sus labios.

\- Yo…Oráculo, estás en…nuestras habitaciones…quiero decir, las que por división se nos asignaron a mi hermana y a mi.- aclaró rápidamente. Su voz sonaba tan temblorosa como su respiración, pero había recuperado sus modales.

\- Tú duermes en otro lado.

\- Si, éstas son las habitaciones que casi no se utilizan…yo…me acerque a comprobar que todo estuviese en orden, oí ruidos, y…

\- Y te quedaste.

\- Perdón?

\- Que te quedaste!.- chilló nuevamente, sobresaltándose a si mismo y sabía que también a Hakuryuu. Respiró profundo, intentando controlarse.

\- Si, yo…qué te pasó?.- Judal hubiese estallado en ese preciso instante al notar el tono medio burlón en la voz del chico, pero se contuvo. No quería admitirlo, pero algo lo impulsaba a llorar descontroladamente, y sabía que si perdía el control, eso era exactamente lo que iba a suceder.

\- No lo sé con seguridad. Fue el enano.

\- Aladdin? Has estado con él?

\- Si. Tiende a realizar hechizos que no conoce la causa, y aquí ves.

\- Bueno, podrías estar muerto. O podría faltarte algún pedazo.- intentó razonar en la oscuridad el cuarto príncipe. Se quedaron callados. Viéndolo de ese modo, Judal sopesó que tenía razón.- Además…

\- Qué?.- no obtuvo respuesta. Esperó un poco más. Se impacientó.- Además qué?

\- No estás…tan mal. Quiero decir…te…sienta bien.

\- Eh? Bien? Estás loco.

Otra vez silencio.

Judal podría jurar que el rostro de Hakuryuu estaba rojo furioso, protegido por la oscuridad. Aun no entendía por qué demonios…

Elevó su varita en la distancia que había entre ellos, y una pequeña conjunción de rayos se formó en su vértice, iluminando primero tenuemente, para luego hacerlo en forma casi cegadora.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la confirmación de sus sospechas. Hakuryuu estaba prácticamente bordó, y al verse descubierto, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- No lo sé. Supongo que investigar por mi cuenta y esperar a que los viejos me den una solución. Y si no consigo nada, volveré a Sindria, y se van a enterar…

\- Y mientras tanto?.- Hakuryuu seguía sin mirarlo directamente, y la actitud re huidiza del príncipe estaba comenzando a molestar a Judal.- Quiero decir, debes informarle de ésta situación a alguien, no puedes estar aquí encerrado hasta que…

\- Informar? Quieres que lo publique, que me pasee desnudo por toda la capital, a ver si a alguien le queda alguna duda de lo que soy ahora?

\- No, yo sólo…- se sonrojó aún más, mientras miraba algo aparentemente interesante en el suelo de piedra oscura. Judal frunció el ceño, empezando a perder el control.

\- O acaso pretendes que me quite la ropa aquí, frente a ti?

Se acercó a paso lento, desafiando a Hakuryuu, quien atinó a retroceder al notar el movimiento; chocó la pared con la espalda, y Judal sólo se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia.

\- Claro que no, eso es indecoroso.

\- Mírame cuando me hablas, idiota.

\- Yo…podrías cubrirte, por favor? Yo…no quiero deshonrarte mirándote.

\- Cómo?

Se miró a si mismo. Ahora el sonrojado era él.

Cuando se había estado inspeccionando a si mismo, parecía que no se había cubierto tan bien como él había creído, y sus pechos estaban casi en su totalidad descubiertos. Mierda.

Se bajó el top con violencia, casi rompiéndolo en el proceso. Le ardía la cara, al igual que al príncipe.

\- No me deshonras. Eso sería si fuese de verdad.

\- Parecen muy reales.

\- Si yo fuese una mujer, en todo caso, quise decir.

\- Pareces serlo, Judal.- se atrevió a mirarlo, aun rojo. La situación era demasiado bizarra.

\- Que no! No lo soy!

\- Sólo…mírate. Lo eres. Es por eso que te digo que deberías de dar alguna especie de comunicado…creo que van a enterarse.- Hakuryuu miró sus pechos inconscientemente, desviando los ojos rápidamente al darse cuenta de ello.- Eso te queda…pequeño.

\- Ya se, y los pantalones me quedan grandes. En cualquier momento se…

\- Sostenlos, por favor te lo ruego.

\- Eso hago. O te refieres a lo de arriba?

\- Las dos cosas.- no pudieron evitar reír de lo insólito de la situación.- Judal, no creerías que sería…conveniente que…te cambiaras?

\- No tengo qué ponerme.- ya había sopesado la idea, pero la poca indumentaria que tenía aparte de la que usaba, le iba a quedar igual o peor de grande, así que la había descartado.

\- Kougyoku quizás si. O mi hermana también podría ayudarte, ahora que lo pienso.

\- Ni borracho me pongo un vestido!.- haberlo dicho con voz de mujer, chillando histérico, no había sonado precisamente acorde a la frase. Judal resopló, y luego acompañó las risas de Hakuryuu.- Un vestido, no.

\- Bueno, ropa más…acorde, entonces.

\- No quiero que la vieja me vea así. Es…bochornoso. Y Hakuei va a burlarse de mí.

\- Más bochornoso va a ser si se te ve todo, delante de todos.- se volvió a sonrojar, dejando su mente divagar más de la cuenta.- Hakuei no se burlaría de ti, que dices…Vamos con ella o con mi prima?

\- Y por qué tu vas a venir también?

\- Pues, porque…porque…porque una dama debe ser escoltada.

Hakuryuu tenía buenos reflejos, eso sí que Judal tenía que admitirlo. No había alcanzado a terminar de pronunciar esa frase, cuando había decidido que el rostro del cuarto príncipe necesitaba una cicatriz aún más grande en él, y había proyectado su mano izquierda cerrada en un puño hacia delante, fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Hakuryuu lo había esquivado limpiamente, y debido a la inercia con la que su brazo había sido impulsado hacia delante, se topó de lleno con la pared. La dura y sólida pared.

\- Maldición! Duele!.- chilló y se tomó la mano herida suavemente con la otra, soplándose en un intento por aliviarse, mientras se le nublaba un poco la vista culpa de las lagrimas que brotaban culpa del dolor. Tenía los largos y ahora delicados dedos rojos en la zona de los nudillos. Demasiado colorados.

\- Déjame ver!.- sin pensarlo siquiera, Hakuryuu tomó las manos de Judal entre las suyas, concentrado en la lesión, con el ceño fruncido. Como Judal estaba demasiado atento al dolor y a los movimientos de las manos del príncipe, no se percató del hecho en sí. Luego de unos segundos, Hakuryuu lo miró directo a los ojos.- Aun puedes hacer magia, verdad? Podrías hacer un poco de hielo? Sólo un poquito.

\- Si, creo que si…-se sentía un idiota, pero su cerebro parecía haberse congelado, y como un autómata, conjuró trozos de hielo que, aunque pequeños, quedaron suspendidos en el aire, delante de ellos, brillando inertes.

Hakuryuu lo soltó y revolvió entre sus prendas, sacando un pañuelo y tomando con cierta precaución uno de las porciones de hielo flotante; la envolvió en la tela blanca, y suavemente la apoyó en su mano. Pese a que el contacto dolió, el alivio fue casi inmediato.

Volvió a emitir uno de esos sonidos lastimeros, producto del alivio. Acaso las mujeres hacían eso tan frecuentemente y él jamás lo había notado, o era sólo él, que estaba funcionando mal? Ahora que lo recordaba, oía a menudo a la vieja chillar, lloriquear y suspirar cuando se le iba la cabeza, y a Hakuei emitir sonidos más horrorosos cuando Kouen hablaba. Maldición, se estaba transformando en eso, no podía creerlo. Miró de reojo a Hakuryuu. El maldito se había sonrojado otra vez, aún sosteniendo su mano herida, seguramente por el gemido infame que había escapado de sus labios. Dónde había quedado el rencor que el cuarto príncipe sentía por él?

La carne era tan débil?

Sería él igual de debilucho?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!

No se preocupen, que si bien esta votacion la ha ganado Hakuryuu, aún habrá mas votaciones, y tendré en cuenta todo lo que me dijeron para escribir los capítulos siguientes.

La pregunta, ahora es:

 **Será Hakuryuu de quien Judal se prenda para sobrellevar el sufrimiento de esta nueva etapa? O se apoyará en alguien mas?**

 **Y Ali baba? Quién cortejará a esa dama?XD esa votacion aun esta abierta!**

Espero ansiosa sus opiniones y votaciones! :D

Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

\- Maldita vieja bruja, suéltame!

Hakuryuu estaba francamente alarmado; los gritos de Judal se sentían demasiado fuertes desde su posición…por pudor y respeto, había dejado que entrara sólo con Kougyoku a sus aposentos, y él se había quedado rezagado en las antesalas de éstos. Había decidido sentarse a reflexionar mientras aguardaba.

Le había costado horrores terminar de convencerlo que así no podía seguir, encerrado y con aquellos ropajes; hasta incluso se había dado cuenta que había perdido varias de sus joyas, producto del adelgazamiento repentino de sus brazos. No podía evitar sonrojarse al recordar que mientras algunas partes de su anatomía habían disminuido de tamaño, otras habían aumentado quizás de manera exagerada. Tenía problemas para conciliar aún si era él o ella, aunque al final había decidido seguir tratándolo como hombre, por su propio bien físico y mental; Judal estaba lejos de aceptar su nueva condición, y la sola mención de algún adjetivo femenino dirigido a su persona lo ponía histérico…y Hakuryuu quería continuar con vida. Además, no quería dejar de lado que aún seguía siendo Judal, y no cualquier mujer…no podía olvidarse de ello.

Llegar hasta allí había sido difícil, por varias razones. En primer lugar habían tenido que ser muy precavidos a la hora de movilizarse, porque siempre había algún sirviente dando vueltas, sino algún príncipe, y dar con los aposentos de Kougyoku había resultado toda una odisea, con Judal demasiado nervioso. El cuarto príncipe también estaba muy nervioso, pero por motivos diferentes. El Magi había decidido que debía mimetizarse y fusionarse con su cuerpo para no ser visto, y se había literalmente pegado a él en todo el trayecto. Le había costado demasiado recordar que se trataba sólo de Judal…demasiado.

Realmente no sabía qué pensar de la situación…Judal le había dicho que toda la culpa era de Aladdin…Hakuryuu no era tonto, sabía que si el pequeño Magi lo había atacado había sido en defensa propia, pero no entendía por qué de esa manera…qué debía de hacer? Se hallaba frente a un dilema moral porque, obviamente, lo poco que recordaba de su padre y hermanos, y lo que le habían inculcado sus instructores y su propia hermana había sido siempre sobreponer las necesidades de una dama ante todo, pero…podía considerar a Judal como tal ahora? Debía ayudarlo a superar ésta etapa, o debía ayudarlo a adaptarse a ella? Qué chances reales existían de que aquello pudiera revertirse? Quizás debía de hablar con Aladdin…

Otro grito se oyó, ésta vez seguida de una risa de su prima Kougyoku. La curiosidad era fuerte, pero no debía entrar, no podía.

Qué estarían haciendo allí?

* * *

\- No es justo, Judal-chan!.- exclamó la princesa, medio indignada, medio risueña. Aún seguía riendo cuando lo soltó.- No es justo que los tengas más grandes que yo, que soy una verdadera dama!

\- Y yo qué culpa tengo de que seas una plana?.- Judal, furioso y sonrojado, intentaba cubrirse los pechos como podía con ambos brazos, sin mucho éxito.

Kougyoku lo había prácticamente desnudado, con la excusa de "tomarle medidas", porque según ella, ninguna de las prendas que poseía le calzarían. Con una destreza que el Magi no le conocía, ella se deshizo de su top negro, que se había perdido quién sabía dónde, y casi de su pantalón, si no fuera porque parecía que su mirada asesina sí había quedado en su lugar. Hacía más de 20 minutos que la vieja intentaba pasarle una especie de cinta desde la espalda hacia delante, y por cosquillas y pudor él no había cedido.

Y habían sobrevenido los gritos, insultos, y risas por parte de Kougyoku, quien parecía muy contenta con su horrible situación actual…no entendía, o en realidad, no parecía importarle la magnitud del problema, porque apenas lo había visto, había hecho caso omiso a las explicaciones que Hakuryuu y él habían intentado darle; el primero había quedado relegado en las antesalas, enclaustrado y seguramente esperando, para sufrimiento de Judal. Él, por su parte, se las aguantaba como podía, porque al ver la facilidad con la que el top había salido volando en manos de una enclenque como Kougyoku, era obvio que necesitaba de otra vestimenta. Urgente.

La princesa carraspeó, intentando aclararse la garganta y la mente. Tenía pequeñas lágrimas asomándose sutilmente por sus ojos rosados, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Judal, aun más. Qué era en todo aquello lo malditamente gracioso?

\- Judal-chan, mira…no podemos estar así todo el día, déjame que te mida así le pido a Ka Koubun que te hagan algo a medida. Será rápido.

\- Y cuanto demorarán en hacer eso a medida?

\- No te preocupes, mucho más rápido que a cualquiera. El palacio cuenta con sus propios modistas.- le sonrió, tomando la cinta otra vez. Judal la miró con desconfianza.- Vamos, levanta los brazos.

\- No quiero que me mires.

\- Oh, vamos! Yo tengo lo mismo que ahora tienes tú ahí.- la risa amenazó con descontrolarse de vuelta en el rostro de la pelirosa, pero se contuvo.- No vas a decirme que te da vergüenza.

\- No es lo mismo, lo mío es claramente más grande.- vio la furia en el rostro de la princesa, y le fascinó. Bueno, por lo menos podía picarla con eso.- Y no me da vergüenza!

\- Qué tierno eres, Judal-chan! Si te da!

\- Cállate y hazlo de una jodida vez!

Con más valor del que tenía realmente, levantó los brazos, exponiéndose.

No se atrevió a mirar directamente al rostro de Kougyoku, quien se había quedado muda, y tampoco movía la dicho cinta; el calor en su rostro crecía conforme los segundos pasaban, hasta que sintió movimientos delante de él; la princesa prácticamente lo abrazó para pasar la cinta por detrás, para luego envolverlo en ella en la zona de sus pechos, apretándolos débilmente. Luego de unos segundos, sintió extinguirse la presión. Volvió a cubrirse con un brazo, mirándola por fin.

Ella también estaba sonrojada; pese a sus palabras, a ella también le daba pena aquello.

\- Si que son grandes, Judal-chan.

\- Yo no lo pedí, sabes.

\- Lo sé, lo siento. – otro incómodo silencio.- Judal-chan…

\- Qué.

\- Qué es…lo que vas a hacer ahora? Quiero decir…sabes cómo…revertir esto?.- preguntó con miedo la princesa, cubriéndose el rostro con sus mangas.

\- Es que acaso no oíste nada de lo que dije cuando llegue? No tengo idea de qué me pasó, no conozco esta magia. Los vejestorios no saben cómo revertirla. Lo único que me queda es investigar por mi cuenta, y destruir al enano hasta que me devuelva a la normalidad.

\- Ya veo. Eso…- carraspeó, y Judal notó que peligrosamente volvía a sonrojarse.- eso…puede tardar su tiempo, verdad?

\- Supongo.

\- Mmmh.

\- Eh?

\- Tú…bueno, mis primos y hermanos te…terminarán viendo.

\- Y si, no son ciegos, estúpida.

\- Quiero decir…ellos…notarán el cambio.

\- Ve al grano. No te entiendo, no me gustan las indirectas, me impacientas.

\- Que…bueno, notarán que eres una chica.

\- No soy una chica! Ridícula!

\- Si lo eres! Sólo…óyete! Tu voz suena a mujer, tus…tus…- señaló a sus pechos, sonrojada y acalorada – están ahí, a la vista de todos, y mírate el resto del cuerpo! Eres incluso sólo unos centímetros más alto que yo, Judal-chan…

\- Yo…y…bueno, y eso qué tiene? Qué me importa a mi que los otros se den cuenta de eso? Al fin y al cabo sigo siendo el Magi.

\- Ya lo sé, es solo que podrían mirarte con…otros ojos.

\- Otros ojos? Por favor. Piensas que Kouen se me va a tirar?.- rió a carcajadas, pensando en lo gracioso que sería esa situación, y en todo lo que disfrutaría burlándose de él por toda la eternidad.

\- No se si Kouen, pero…bueno, déjalo. Quizás tengas razón y yo esté exagerando. Eso espero.- suspiró, pensando en voz alta.- Ahora déjame hablar con Ka Koubun para que tenga listo lo más pronto posible lo tuyo.

\- No le digas que es para mí.

\- Claro que no.

Judal observó a Kougyoku alejarse hasta traspasar otra de las puertas de sus aposentos, dejándolo sólo allí. Miró la cama de la octava princesa, sus muebles, la alfombra y algunas telas que había por allí tiradas. Era todo muy…femenino.

Se miró a si mismo. Carraspeó, oyendo su propia voz, otra vez. Él no se sentía femenino. El pensamiento le despertó una burla en la cabeza, riéndose para si mismo. Él no quería vestirse como Kougyoku, no le interesaba tener todo rosado o delicado, y mucho menos que se fijaran en él por sus tetas y no por su magia.

Pero si algo siempre le había gustado, era su cuerpo; por esa misma razón siempre había sido tan…liberal a la hora de vestirse. Si bien extrañaba todo su cuerpo – sin contar con que aún no había explorado la parte oculta por sus pantalones – éste tampoco le sentaba mal…cosa que jamás reconocería. No públicamente. Podría haber sido peor…su orgullo se hubiese sentido herido letalmente si, en caso de hacerse mujer, hubiese quedado con el pecho completamente plano, casi tanto como el de Kougyoku…el pensamiento le arrancó una carcajada solitaria, y una vez que comenzó a reír, no pudo parar.

Le costó varios minutos controlarse, y tuvo que sentarse en un taburete que había cerca de la cama de la vieja, porque en un momento pensó que, causado por la risa, se iba a mear encima. No sabía qué demonios había pasado, pero había sentido la necesidad imperiosa de apretar las piernas, y luego de sentarse. Ahora más calmado, notó que las ganas seguían, pero el riesgo de incontinencia parecía haberse esfumado. Joder, qué asco. Era lo único que le faltaría.

Sentado allí y aburrido, se tocó las piernas por encima de la tela. Estaban más delgadas, claro, pero descubrió con agrado que seguían firmes. Una de sus manos se acercó peligrosamente a su entrepierna, y como antes, volvió a sonrojarse como un idiota por su propio cuerpo.

Decidió que…bueno, esa parte…ya tendría tiempo suficiente de explorarla.

Además, todo aquello no podía ser tan malo, verdad?

* * *

 **Holaaa!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Bueno, la votación para la pareja de Ali baba sigue en pie (considerando que es casi unánime que dejemos en paz a la hermosa y tierna Aladdin por ahora)XD**

 **VOTACION:**

 **1.- Pareja para Ali baba?**

 **2.- Judal tendrá que explorar en más profundidad su cuerpo?**

 **XDD**

 **Espero ansiosa sus respuestas!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

\- Es…es…demasiado, no puedo concebirlo…

\- Maestro…

Ali baba veía como su maestro espadachín, Sharrkan, caía desplomado al suelo, producto de las convulsiones que la risa le causaba. Prácticamente ya no emitía sonido, sino que su rostro se había transformado en una mueca grotesca, conformada por la risa muda, el color amoratado de la misma, y las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y se perdían en su cuello.

Yamuraiha lo observaba furiosa a su lado, y también podía notar espasmos en el cuerpo de la bruja, sólo que éstos eran provocados por la ira. Ahora que Ali baba lo notaba, su rostro también estaba deformado.

Por qué todo lo malo siempre le pasaba a él?

Primero, había perdido a su madre y a sus hermanos del alma; luego había perdido su propio reino, obligado a huir como un delincuente. Lo único bueno que recordaba era haber conocido a Aladdin y a Morgiana, quienes estaban también a su lado. Miró de reojo a Aladdin, quien a su vez lo miraba a él con algo de temor plasmado en el tierno rostro, ahora femenino.

Bueno, no podía ser tan injusto; aquello no era culpa de Aladdin…si era su culpa, pero lo había hecho sin querer, y eso siempre contaba. Además, el mismo peli azul había resultado afectado, por lo que tampoco podía quejarse tanto, como si fuese el único sufriente.

Se miró a si mismo; Yamuraiha le había prestado un vestido azul marino que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero tenía dos largos tajos en la tela a los costados, dejando sus piernas al descubierto si se movía demasiado; en ese mismo instante estaba bastante estático en el lugar, con las piernas pegadas, intentando que se le viera lo menos posible…no tendría que haber aceptado ese vestido…por qué se había sacado lo suyo? Ah, si…porque se le caía todo. La ropa le quedaba grande, y no tenía nada como la gente para ponerse.

Por lo menos arriba el vestido no le apretujaba los pechos. Le parecía que ahora tenía la misma talla que la maestra de Aladdin…no todo podía ser tan malo, no?

Su maestro intentó incorporarse, captando su atención; quedó en cuatro patas, ante la mirada reprobatoria de todos. Ali baba no entendía bien si se estaba burlando de él o que, porque apenas lo había visto y Sinbad le había explicado lo sucedido, había estallado.

\- Ali baba…hombre…eres increíble…

\- Ahora es una dama. Trátala como tal.- Sinbad se adelantó a Sharrkan, intentando ayudarlo a incorporarse.

\- No es necesario, Sinbad..yo…estoy bien.- una dama? Ahora era una dama? Ali baba se sentía igual que siempre, sin contar los nuevos cambios.

\- Si lo es.

\- No importa si le acaba de salir un tercer ojo en la frente.- dijo por fin, mucho más compuesto, Sharrkan. Se incorporó como pudo y se desplomó en un amplio sofá blanco, agitado y exhausto. Cerrando los ojos se reclinó hacia atrás, acomodándose.- Lo insólito es…es…

Se ahogó otra vez en su propia risa. Tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos más para que se calmara.

\- Ali baba…- carraspeó.- has…notado que…tu…eso que tienes ahí arriba, sigue allí?.- lanzó una carcajada, apuntándose a la cabeza.

\- De qué habla, maestro? Que cosa que tengo ahí?

\- Ese…eso. Mírate al espejo, hombre!

\- Creo que se refiere a tu jopo, Ali baba-kun.- dijo tímidamente Aladdin a su lado, con esa nueva vocecita que al rubio comenzaba a gustarle. Sonaba bien en el pequeño.- Es verdad, sigue allí.

\- Es verdad. Firme ante la adversidad.- Ali baba no era tonto, y notó que Sinbad tosía y luego carraspeaba para ocultar la risa que le había provocado el descubrimiento.

\- Y eso qué? Dejen mi cabello en paz!.- la voz le salió muy chillona, y notó calor en la cara. Se había ruborizado completamente.- El problema creo que es otro.

\- Yo no veo ningún problema.- Sinbad se plantó frente a él, y en sus ojos Ali baba pudo ver la determinación. Y le dio miedo.- Estás bien así como estás, Ali baba. Que lo exterior no afecte tu forma de ser…

\- Sinbad, aléjate. Ahora.

Ja'far llegó justo a tiempo. Elrubio no lo había notado, encandilado por la poderosa mirada del rey de Sindria, pero éste, ni lerdo ni perezoso, le había tomado ambas manos entre las suyas, y las estaba acariciando con sus pulgares. El visir se interpuso entre ambos con violencia, dándole la espalda a Ali baba, protegiéndolo. Al percatarse de lo que había sucedido, el rubio se ruborizó aun más, llevándose las manos hacia el pecho, apretándolo. Lo que lo cohibía no era el hecho en sí, sino que no le había molestado. Le había gustado la sensación.

\- Ningún límite. Ninguno.

\- Sólo estaba intentando reconfortarlo. No tengo la culpa de que malinterpretes todo, Ja'far.- Sinbad se cruzó de brazos, indignado.- Lo apremiante ahora es descubrir qué fue lo que sucedió. Aladdin.- el adulto se giró hacia el Magi, quien se sobresaltó en su lugar.- Tienes a disposición todo lo que necesites para investigar. Yamu también te ayudará.

\- Dalo por hecho.- la bruja le sonrió a Aladdin, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.- He recolectado los libros más antiguos que hay aquí en Sindria…sino fuera suficiente, podemos pedir ayuda a algunos magos amigos.

\- Gracias, Yamu-san.- Aladdin tomó la mano de Ali baba por inercia, apretándola. Éste le devolvió el apretón.

No todo podía ser tan malo, verdad?

* * *

Había pasado un mes.

Nada.

Ninguna mención a la transformación que ellos habían sufrido, ningún hechizo que se le pareciera. Aladdin no había descubierto nada nuevo con la Sabiduría de Solomon, y eso que casi le había costado el magoi vital – Ali baba tuvo que refrenarlo como Sinbad y todos habían tenido que hacer una vez cuando el Magi, desesperado por recuperar a su amigo Ugo, casi había muerto en el proceso. Incluso los amigos más viejos de Yamuraiha – algunos de los cuales habían presentado un aspecto milenario – se mostraban sorprendidos ante el relato, y pese a que, movidos más por la curiosidad de aprender una nueva técnica mágica hasta el momento desconocida que por el ansia de ayudarlos, habían escarbado cielo y tierra, no habían encontrado nada. Si referencias sobre pequeñas modificaciones corporales, pero nada tan extremo como aquello.

Mientras tanto, Ali baba se había acostumbrado a su nueva situación. Al principio se había deprimido bastante, pero rápidamente le encontró las ventajas: los hombres que no lo conocían le cedían el paso, e incluso captó varias miradas como la que le había pescado en más de una ocasión a Sinbad; no había querido abusar, pero también le gustaba su nuevo cuerpo, por qué no. Se había cansado de toquetearse a sí mismo, y Aladdin, envalentonado por la falta de apego del rubio, había hecho otro tanto. Con su cuerpo, no con el propio. Sus pechos parecían una especie de atracción gravitacional: todos los ojos quedaban detenidos allí.

También se sentía mas liviano y cómodo con el transcurso de los días; cuando su maestro por fin se recompuso del shock inicial, había accedido a continuar con las clases de entrenamiento, y Ali baba había descubierto con alegría y satisfacción que su cuerpo se movía con más desenvoltura, gracia y rapidez que antes. Sin contar con que su maestro se había distraído con su cuerpo en varias ocasiones, y eso le había ayudado a ganar algunas veces.

No todo era tan malo, al fin y al cabo. Y lo tranquilizaba ver que Aladdin se había adaptado muy bien a la situación también, y casi que ni lo recordaba, salvo cuando decidía ir a rebuscar una vez más entre los libros, a ver si había pasado algo por alto.

Si había ciertas cosas que lo incomodaban un poco. Una de ellas era la mirada de Sinbad; no es que lo mirara mal, o demasiado, pero siempre solía sorprenderlo mirándolo de una manera extraña, casi especial, a opinión de Ali baba. A veces lo ponía un poco incomodo, pero otra veces lo hacía sonrojar, y se preguntó si esa era la mirada que las mujeres buscaban en un hombre; si bien él tenía bien presente que seguía siendo un hombre, no podía dejar de darse cuenta que esas actitudes, lejos de asquearle o molestarle, le agradaban, y lo consternaba a partes iguales. Acaso Sinbad había olvidado que él solía ser un chico hasta hacía un mes atrás? Y él mismo? Ya se había olvidado de eso?

Estaban en la cena, y comenzaba a sentir la mirada. Estaba sentado lo suficientemente lejos de la cabecera de la mesa, ocupada por Sinbad, al lado de Aladdin y Morgiana, frente a su maestro; su apetito parecía igual de voraz que siempre, y disfrutaba de las mismas charlas y bromas de antes; ahora, ya lleno de comida – a punto de vomitar quizás, había cenado demasiado – sentía calor del lado izquierdo de su rostro, como si tuviese una fuente de fuego cerca de la cara. Era la típica reacción inicial de su cuerpo ante la mirada incendiaria de Sinbad, no necesitaba mirarlo para saberlo.

Lo que mas le molestaba – y preocupaba a partes iguales – era descubrir que, junto a la intensidad de la mirada de Sinbad sobrevenía el rubor y, algo que hasta ese momento desconocía; Ali baba no era tonto. Sabía bien que había cambiado de cuerpo, pero la cosa parecía no ser muy diferente, aunque se sintiera un abismo entre lo que conocía y lo nuevo que se presentaba ante él. En esencia era lo mismo, y eso es lo que más lo irritaba. Y horrorizaba.

Su cuerpo respondía a la mirada del rey de los siete mares por sí solo, sin permiso, sin autorización alguna. Lo único que agradecía es que ahora como chica no se le notaba, porque sino…iba a tener que afrontar la vergüenza de que su cuerpo estuviese respondiendo en forma demasiado alentadora a la mirada de otro hombre – porque, aún no lo olvidaba, él también lo era, o solía serlo – a tan sólo un mes de todo aquello…no sabía qué era peor, el que Sinbad no tuviese decoro alguno y lo buscara de aquella manera, consciente de que estaba intentando entablar alguna especie de relación retorcida con un hombre – porque no lo olvidaba, aún, en el fondo, en algún sitio, seguía siéndolo – o que él demostrara lo lamentable que era su vida sexual, que ya hasta como mujer reaccionara a sólo una mirada.

Seguía mirando su plato vacío. No se animaba a hacer contacto visual, porque sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Ali baba sería descubierto al observarlo directamente, lo cual empeoraría su sonrojo y la molesta pero a la vez placentera sensación que sentía entre las piernas, y le daría a Sinbad carta abierta para que malinterpretara cualquier señal. O lo interpretara perfectamente.

En realidad, lo que su cerebro comenzaba a vislumbrar cada vez con mayor claridad – mientras Aladdin le hablaba con aquella voz tan impropia de él, pero a la cual ya se estaba acostumbrando, de un tema que no entendía – era que, a pesar de todo, no le importaba. Es más, en realidad sí le importaba, pero por las razones que en un principio lo hostigaban a no mirar a Sinbad, a alejarse de él cuando se encontraban en soledad, o simplemente a intentar no pensar en todo el asunto. Antes, cuando situaciones como ésta sucedían, se repetía con horror que Sinbad era un hombre, al igual que él y que, pese a no verlo mal – vamos, él no tenía nada en contra de aquellos que andaban con personas del mismo sexo – a Ali baba siempre le habían gustado las damas, y aquella pequeña modificación corporal no tendría por qué echar tierra de todo lo que había creído hasta ese momento.

Pero después, con el paso de los días y las semanas, esa negativa había ido perdiendo fuerza progresivamente, y una nueva idea había ido surgiendo en su mente ya de por si avasallada: que tal si, por una vez, se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía en el momento, y no por lo que había sentido durante toda su vida? Esa electricidad extraña que nunca había sentido como hombre entre las piernas ya se había hecho familiar, e incluso a veces se descubría a sí mismo esperándola durante la cena, cuando generalmente Sinbad aprovechaba para acecharlo. Qué penoso era.

Desvió la mirada hacia Aladdin. Éste seguía hablándole, ahora entendía de qué…le estaba contando sobre un peculiar hechizo que había descubierto durante su entrenamiento con Yamuraiha, y que el peli azul juraba no conocer, por lo cual no sabía realmente cómo lo había hecho. Ali baba frunció el ceño, levemente preocupado…otra vez? Parecía que ésta vez sólo había sido un encantamiento inocuo, pero Aladdin estaba con todas las de ganar en cuanto a realizar hechizos que desconocía…mientras no los convirtiera en una rata o un sapo…

\- Y de dónde te sale el conocimiento? Quiero decir, no es como si tuvieras que saber la formulación del hechizo antes de hacerlo, o algo así?.- preguntó distraídamente.

\- Así es! Eso es lo más extraño, porque verás, yo…

Y se volvió a perder. Ya no lo oía. Que le pasaba a su maldita concentración?

Ah, si. Lo que había en la cabecera de la mesa era lo que le pasaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo, y muy disimuladamente, miró a Sinbad. Quien seguía observándolo insistentemente, aunque su mirada parecía un poco perdida. Se permitió observarlo con detenimiento, seguro de que, como él, andaba demasiado distraído para notar cualquier cosa – la escena se repetía pero con Ja'far, quien le estaba hablando acaloradamente sobre algún tema que el rubio sabía Sinbad no tenía ni idea, como él tampoco la tenía sobre qué estaba hablando Aladdin ahora.

Y le gustaba lo que veía, por qué no admitirlo. Sinbad era un sujeto fuerte, atractivo y seguro de si mismo, sin contar con el aura intensa y abrumadora que lo envolvía. Bueno, no sabía por qué se había puesto a pensar en esas cosas, pero otra vez aquel cosquilleo se extendía, y pese a que no era ni el lugar ni el momento, se permitió disfrutarlo, apretando levemente las piernas y acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

Joder. Sinbad lo estaba mirando, ahora de verdad. Notaba el brillo en sus ojos…seguro había notado como se había acomodado…lo relacionaría con él? No, era imposible…no podía ser que Sinbad leyera su mente. Estaba paranoico…y aun así, no desvió la mirada, pese a notar el rostro caliente y una leve opresión en el pecho cuando su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa. A quien quería engañar? Había estado esperando aquello; por primera vez, su cuerpo y su mente estaban sintonizando la misma onda…

Vio a Sinbad acomodándose en su asiento, al igual que él minutos antes, pero éste parecía…molesto? No podía decirlo bien.

\- Bien. Creo que llegó la hora de salir.- Ali baba se sobresaltó. Miró hacia delante. Su maestro se estaba levantando mientras se desperezaba, y Masrur lo imitaba.- Hace como dos horas que estamos sentados aquí, va a cerrar todo allí afuera…

\- No piensas en otra cosa que no sea emborracharte, verdad?

\- Cállate, bruja amargada.

\- Espadachín vicioso.

\- Solterona.

\- Degenerado.

\- Ali baba.- cortó Sharrkan, dejando a Yamuraiha con el próximo insulto preparado en los labios, lo que enfureció a la bruja.- Quieres venir?

\- No, está bien maestro.

\- Seguro? Segura?

\- Si.- hizo caso omiso al casi ataque de risa que estalló en el rostro de su maestro cuando se corrigió a si mismo.

\- Y tú? Vienes?

\- Claro.- Masrur no parecía de la clase de hombres que se emborrachara, o que el alcohol le hiciera efecto, pero aun asi parecía querer acompañar al otro general para evitar que el asunto se le fuera de las manos, como solía suceder.

\- Qué hora es, Aladdin?

\- Es bastante tarde. Yo ya no puedo comer más…Ali baba-kun, me comí tu postre, esta mal? Te pregunté si podía, como no lo tocabas…no me dijiste nada.

\- No hay problema, lo siento. Estaba un poco ido.- demasiado. En qué momento había pasado todo ese tiempo? En que momento le habían puesto enfrente más comida y él no lo había notado? Maldición, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

\- Estas bien, Ali baba-kun? Estás sonrojado…

\- Si, es que tengo calor, no sé qué me pasa…- hizo amago de levantarse también, por lo que Aladdin también lo hizo.

\- Ali baba, puedo hablar contigo? Solo será un momento.

No le dio ni tiempo de dar un paso.

Sinbad estaba allí, raudo ante lo que Ali baba había planeado como una fuga perfecta – jamás pensó que se acercaría con Aladdin y Morgiana a su lado, quien hablaba distraídamente con el peli azul en esos malditos momentos; tragó saliva, prolongando los segundos. La mirada del rey seguía siendo, sino veía mal, más intensa que nunca.

A la mierda.

\- Aladdin, Morgiana, adelántense. Ya los alcanzo.- les sonrió lo más calmado que pudo, para infundirles confianza. Ambos asintieron, aunque a ultimo momento, Ali baba notó que Aladdin fruncía el ceño.

Encaró a Sinbad, finalmente, quien le devolvía una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

* * *

 **Holaaa!**

Disculpen mi horrible tardanza, la facultad me consumió..ahora estoy de regreso, por y para ustedes! Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios!

Qué les pareció?

 **La pregunta que les hago ahora es...Ali baba...debe caer definitivamente en los encantos del rey de Sindria, o todavía a este par le hace falta...romanticismo puro?XDD**

Haganmelo saber, tanto por aqui como por la pagina de face, **Ars Goetia CL** ...los espero ansiosa! :D

Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, ya sabía que no todo podía ser bueno. Pese a que se había transformado en una mujer – lo que le había costado espantosos esfuerzos el aceptar, luego de oír a Hakuryuu tratarlo como una dama una y otra vez hasta el cansancio – Judal había pensado tontamente en que todo seguiría más o menos igual, como siempre. Nunca había sufrido un solo dolor, salvo cuando había sido herido en alguna estúpida batalla, y sin lugar a dudas, la peor había sido con el djinn de ese enano piojoso que había desencadenado todas sus tragedias.

Hacía varios días que se sentía…raro. Si, esa era la palabra. Se levantaba con un humor de los mil demonios, nada que tuviese comparación con algún estado anímico negativo que hubiese experimentado antes, sin contar con que, pese a su situación, no tenía otra justificación para ello. No le había pasado nada malo, salvo notar que le había gustado que Hakuryuu lo manoseara en la mitad de un corredor oscuro. Se le revolvía el estómago cuando pensaba en que le había gustado el tacto de otro hombre sobre su cuerpo, pese a que Kouha ya se había cansado de toquetearlo – y él no había sentido nada en lo absoluto.

No, no era por eso. Pese a que era algo nuevo, más allá de la sorpresa y la vergüenza no le causaba, mucho menos enojo. Su mal humor empeoraba con el transcurso del día, y en varias ocasiones le había gritado a la vieja bruja sin motivo alguno, por lo que pensó, en un arrebato de locura, que ella lo estaba contagiando de algo incurable; cosas así le pasaban de vez en cuando a Kougyoku, sólo que ella le agregaba el llanto, motivo suficiente para que nadie quisiera acercársele. Acaso…no, no podía ser que él también se largara a llorar, verdad?

Al mal humor se le sumaron síntomas físicos, que eran los que realmente le preocupaban; hacía un par de días que le dolían un poco los pechos, como si le hubiesen crecido de repente – aún más – y en un principio lo había atribuido a que esa maldita prenda igual a la anterior, ésta vez le apretaba demasiado. Pero no. Le molestaba incluso cuando se tocaba, en la soledad de sus aposentos, y hasta había sentido que se habían vuelto más sensibles.

Eso sólo logró que su ya pésimo estado de ánimo empeorara aún más.

Pero a los pocos días de aquello, se le había sumado un nuevo dolor, como si no tuviera lo suficiente. Ahora le dolía el bajo vientre, y era un dolor completamente nuevo; sabía que no eran los intestinos ni ninguna tripa que le hubiese dolido antes, porque ésta vez, el dolor era más sordo y profundo, y a veces se sentía pesado, como si allí también algo hubiese aumentado de tamaño. Maldición. Comenzaba a preocuparse en serio.

Se encontraba caminando ya al atardecer, oculto parcialmente por la oscuridad que ya empezaba a gobernar los corredores externos del palacio – los sirvientes aún no habían comenzado a encender las antorchas. Chasqueó la lengua al doblar un corredor y cruzarse con Kougyoku, que lo observaba con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación, como si creyera que estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Qué.

\- No te dije nada, Judal-chan, yo…

\- Por qué me miras así? Parece como si temieras que fuese a romperte la cabeza, tonta.- se revolvió los cabellos, un poco ansioso por la situación. Al estirar el brazo hacia arriba, sintió como su seno izquierdo se resentía ante el movimiento, comenzándole a doler. Ya comenzaba a cansarse de aquello.

\- Porque has estado muy extraño últimamente, Judal- chan…sabes que puedes confiar en mí…qué es lo que te pasa?

\- No te importa.

\- Claro que si, soy tu amiga!

\- Quién dijo eso?.- quiso hacerle una broma, pero la voz le había salido tan ácida y fría con el mal humor que lo atenazaba, que había sonado demasiado brusco. Y real. Los ojos de la octava princesa comenzaron a aguarse. Chasqueó la lengua nuevamente.- Oye, sólo fue una broma.

\- Por qué no confías en mí?.- ella se atrevió a mirarlo, y Judal vio en su rostro a la pequeña mocosa que lloraba encerrada en sus mugrientos aposentos, tantos años atrás. Después de todo, Kougyoku era la única de todos ellos que no había cambiado en nada, y eso era lo que más le agradaba de aquella vieja bruja.- Siempre he estado a tu lado, incluso cuando te pasó esto, yo no entiendo por qué…

\- Me duelen.

\- Eh?

\- Que me duelen!.- gritó, presa del nerviosismo. Para evitar que su rostro se coloreara aún más, se señaló a los grandes pechos que ya comenzaba a odiar. La luz del atardecer alcanzó para que ella notara el movimiento.

\- Has…quiero decir…has …estado haciendo algo indebido, Judal-chan?.- ambos se sonrojaron.

\- No, estúpida. Me duelen de la nada. Y para colmo, ahora me duele el vientre. Empezó hoy a la mañana, y me tiene harto.

\- Ah!

Judal logró ver un atisbo de comprensión y sorpresa en el rostro de Kougyoku, e iba a preguntarle a qué deducción había llegado – que seguramente, era algo muy diferente de todas las ideas disparatadas que él solía tener, porque Kougyoku tenía ideas sencillas e inocentes – cuando Kouha se asomó detrás de su hermana. El mal humor volvió con todo su poder. Ya pensaba que podía hablar con Kougyoku normalmente, pero no…joder, mierda.

\- Qué te duele?.- preguntó el tercer príncipe, curioso al ver que Judal lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Kougyoku se giró hacia él, y también parecía un poco molesta.- Interrumpí algo?

\- Nada que te importe.

En ese momento, Judal sintió como un dolor, muy similar a una puñalada, atravesaba su vientre. Era el dolor más fuerte que había sentido hasta ese momento, y la mezcla de desagrado y sorpresa hicieron que posara una mano en el lugar donde le dolía, encorvándose un poco hacia delante.

\- Judal-chan, yo…

\- Nos vemos después, vieja.

No le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar cuando vio que ambos príncipes abrían la boca para replicar, y como pudo, se alejó levitando de allí hasta llegar a sus aposentos. Por lo menos la magia le respondía.

Una vez atravesó las puertas – que cerró a cal y canto – se dio cuenta de que el dolor había desaparecido. Frunció el ceño, molesto y levemente preocupado. Qué mierda le pasaba?

Esperó unos minutos más, dando vueltas por su habitación, a que el dolor reapareciera. No lo hizo. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba jodidamente ansioso por todo aquello, y le hubiese gustado que Kougyoku estuviese por allí, o que por lo menos Kouha no hubiese interrumpido lo que iba a decirle. Suspiró, cansado de estar enfurecido con la falta de explicaciones, y decidió darse un baño.

Ya en el agua, mientras se aseaba, tocó sin querer aquella parte de su anatomía que no se atrevía a ver con esplendor; desde que el enano lo había maldecido con aquel cambio, Judal había decidido que, si todo funcionaba bien allí abajo, no había razón para indagar y encontrarse con cosas que podrían traumarlo. Podía orinar normalmente, y nada le dolía, asi que todo estaba bien. Sólo había visto que no tenía nada, básicamente. Su anatomía había sido vilmente reemplazada por una pequeña franja en su entrepierna que, si abría mucho las piernas, se abría y dejaba entrever cosas de las que no estaba preparado para comprender qué demonios eran. No porque le dieran miedo, sino porque estaban en su cuerpo.

Salió del agua, dispuesto a secarse; no soportaba que su cuerpo ahora fuese tan menudo y…delicado. Sus piernas eran mucho más finas, su cintura demasiado fina, y sus caderas demasiado grandes. Se quitó el cabello de encima, mientras seguía escudriñándose. Esas pelotas llenas de grasa estaban ahí, felices de joderlo. Sus pezones rosados estaban duros, y sabía que si se tocaba…

Pese a saber lo que sucedería, lo hizo. Con dedos temblorosos, se palpó el pecho izquierdo, un poco resentido. Judal lo sintió más duro que de costumbre, más firme. Sin proponérselo siquiera, sus dedos se dirigieron a su pezón, y el contacto lo hizo sobresaltar y sonrojarse. Estaba demasiado sensible.

Aún así, le gustaba. Estrujarlo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar lo complacía, y le hacía sentir una descarga eléctrica que le bajaba hacia el vientre, y pese a ser intensa, era placentera.

Decidió sentarse en un pequeño asiento de madera que había en el baño; se sonrojó aún más al comprobar que, inconscientemente mientras lo hacía, había comenzado a tocarse el otro pezón, y las descargas eléctricas simultáneas le obligaban a apretar las piernas. Sintiendo mucho calor en el rostro, frunció el ceño, no entendiendo bien por qué hacía aquello.

Finalmente se percató de que aquella electricidad se concentraba en su entrepierna, en aquel lugar que tanto esquivaba. En un estado de sopor que hacía mucho no experimentaba, y sin importarle nada, dirigió una de sus manos a aquella región, separando levemente las piernas; se atrevió a tocarse de manera superficial, pero algo le decía que aquello no era todo lo que podía sentir, aunque se sentía bien. Se atrevió a realizar una leve presión, y sus dedos índice y medio se introdujeron en la pequeña franja que alcanzaba a ver.

Cerró las piernas bruscamente.

Qué demonios…

Muy sonrojado y sonriendo un poco, se atrevió a volver a repetirlo, ganándose de vuelta una sensación magnifica, que nada tenía en comparación con lo que había sentido antes al tocarse. Movió los dedos levemente hacia arriba y abajo, y ahora, en vez de querer cerrar las piernas, deseaba abrirlas. Lo hizo, y de par en par, logrando mayor contacto.

Poco a poco perdió el poco pudor que le quedaba, y comenzó a acariciarse sin miedo; rápidamente alcanzó un ritmo aceptable, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, y más temprano que tarde, tuvo la necesidad de abrir la boca, le faltaba el aire. Su respiración se había vuelto levemente irregular, y gracias a que la pared se hallaba detrás suyo, pudo recostarse contra ella; si no, estaba seguro, hubiese caído como un idiota al suelo frío y mojado…

Su dedo índice, en el ímpetu de la caricia, viajó más de la cuenta hacia abajo; sin pretenderlo, lo hundió más de la cuenta, y descubrió con un poco de horror que se introducía en su cuerpo. Frenó el movimiento, y luego de unos segundos – en los cuales esperó algún tipo de dolor nuevo, que no llegó – se animó a introducirlo un poco más, notando que no sólo podía hacerlo, sino que su dedo, pese a lo largo que era, no tocaba ningun fondo. Lo retiró levemente, y probando, lo introdujo otra vez. Aquella era una sensación parecida, aunque no igual a la anterior, y le gustaba en partes iguales.

Como pudo, logró acariciarse en aquellas dos partes que le provocaban un placer hasta ese momento desconocido, y pronto, al dedo índice se la agregó el medio; al introducirlos a ambos, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido lastimero, muy diferente a los que había soltado en esas semanas. Se mordió el labio mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias, consciente de que debía hacerlo. A ese gemido aislado se le sumaron otros, y con ellos, la rapidez de sus movimientos se incrementó hasta el punto de que pensó que explotaría; nunca había experimentado tanto placer junto, porque eso no tenía comparación a lo que había sentido antes cuando en alguna oportunidad se había brindado placer a si mismo como hombre…

De repente, sintió la necesidad urgente de cerrar las piernas, y así lo hizo. Casi se cae cuando una ola explosiva de placer lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo gemir sonoramente; parecía que aquello no tenía fin, y cuando logró calmarse un poco, recostado contra la pared aun agitado, sentía como su cuerpo se contraía alrededor de los dedos que aún había en su interior.

Con un poco de dificultad logró retirarlos, exhausta. Le causó gracia lo mucho que aquello lo había causado, pero rápidamente, la relajación y el placer que había sentido se vieron opacados por el terror.

En sus dedos había sangre.

Mucha, demasiada.

Se incorporó bruscamente, asustado como la mierda.

El banquito en el que había estado apoyado también tenía un poco de sangre, y con horror, sintió una sensación desagradable entre sus piernas, como si algo saliera de su interior, del mismo lugar en donde sus dedos habían estado segundos antes…oh, por dios…no podía ser…había sido tan bestia…

Asustado, se secó como pudo, y con un miedo que no recordaba haber experimentado, apoyó la toalla blanca en su entrepierna, rogando porque no fuese tanto lo que estaba saliendo…

Se le cayó el alma a los pies al retirarla, cuando vio un amplio manchón de sangre en ella. Volvió a apoyar otra parte limpia de la toalla, presionando y friccionando; no sentía dolor alguno, sino que, ahora que el susto inicial había pasado un poco, notaba aquel jodido dolor en el vientre otra vez.

Tendría algo que ver?

Retiró la toalla, y otra vez vio aquella sangre rojo rutilante que contrastaba ferozmente contra la tela inmaculada. Un gemido de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios cuando oyó golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Maldición. Justo en ese momento…?

Como no se animaba a vestirse, se cubrió con una toalla lo más que pudo, aunque sólo lograba cubrirle el trasero. Sin importarle el cabello mojado y suelto, salió del baño, y oyó los golpes en su puerta más nítidamente.

\- Judal-chan, soy yo, ábreme!

Qué quieres? No es buen momento.- su voz salió temblorosa, y temió que los nervios lo traicionaran al punto de llorar. Kougyoku pareció notarlo, porque dejó de aporrear la puerta, y se instauró un pesado silencio entre ellos. Judal ya comenzaba a pensar que se había ofendido o peor, se había largado a llorar fuera de su cuarto, cuando la oyó hablar un poco más nerviosa, mucho más bajo. Tuvo que hacer fuerza para oírla.

\- Acaso…estás sangrando?

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola. La vieja sabía lo que le pasaba.

Kougyoku se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió, observándolo. Fruncio el ceño, preocupada, cuando vio su rostro. Tan mal estaba?

Entró a su habitación sin pedirle permiso alguno. Tan pronto como él cerró la puerta, ella comenzó a revolver entre sus vestimentas, buscando algo. Finalmente pareció hallar lo que buscaba, sacando unos pequeños envoltorios blancos, extendiéndoselos. Judal los tomó sin comprender.

\- Sé que…bueno, comenzaste a sangrar por ahí, no?.- señaló su parte baja, entre sus piernas.

\- Cómo "comenzaste"? Qué demonios es esto? Acaso no tiene fin?

\- Durará unos días…yo…ve a ponértelo. Alcancé a buscarlos en mi habitación porque me di cuenta de lo que te estaba pasando...

\- Qué es esto?.- Judal abrió los envoltorios, encontrándose con telas acolchonadas blancas dentro de ellos. Cada vez se sentía más perdido y asustado.- Qué hago con esto?

\- Pontelo!

\- Adonde! Me lo tengo que meter adentro? Estás loca.- se sonrojó al gritar aquello. Bufó, frustrado.

\- Lo siento, di por hecho que lo sabías…soy una tonta.- ella se acercó a él, tomando de sus manos uno de aquellos envoltorios.- Dame alguna ropa interior.

\- Cualquiera?

\- Si, de las que te di. Mientras mas ajustada sea mejor.

Judal no podía pensar en otra palabra que describiera aquella escena que no fuese horror. Kougyoku había tomado la ropa interior que ella misma le había mandado a comprar, y había colocado aquella cosita en ella, y le había indicado que luego de asearse, se la pusiera, aunque molestara un poco. Mientras luchaba en el baño, la vieja le había dado la mala noticia de que aquello duraría algunos días, y que los dolores y el cambio de humor se relacionaban como una especie de pródromo de la desgracia. Y no sólo eso, sino que se repetiría, si era regular, todos los meses más o menos en la misma fecha.

Salió del baño ya vestido, furioso, y completamente molesto con la cosa asquerosa que tenía entre las piernas; le molestaba para caminar, pese a que Kougyoku le había dicho que pasadas unas horas se acostumbraría. Y que encima, debía cambiarlo cada tantas horas o cada vez que fuese al baño.

La observó. Aún lo miraba con un dejo de preocupación, y no de burla. Ella había sufrido esa mierda durante años, y nunca había dicho nada…había soportado esos dolores espantosos y ese sangrado molesto e inoportuno durante años, y él nunca lo había sabido. Bueno, tenía que admitir que veía a la vieja con un poco de admiración por ello.

Suspiró, sentándose en la cama, mientras Kougyoku seguía dándole algún que otro consejo que él casi no alcanzaba oír. Había escuchado que tuviese cuidado cuando no estuviese sangrando, pero no había oído por qué, ni le interesaba, realmente.

Ya sabía que ese cuerpo no podía venir gratis.

* * *

 **Holaa!**

Espero les haya gustado!

 **Tengo muy pocas ideas de que hacer con Ali baba! Diganme, lo dejo con Sinbad...o alguna otra idea?Recuerden que éste fic lo escribo yo, pero las ideas las ponen ustedes!**

Espero con ansias sus comentarios!

Nos leemos!


End file.
